bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Teams/Strategies
This page illustrates ways to deal with earning Monkey Teams rewards. Tips *Bear in mind that Banana Farms and Monkey Villages are always enabled; same applies to Road Spikes and Pineapples. Unless in a terrain that restricts Farms, Farms are generally the only source of income other than from bloon pops. *Bear in mind that Bloon Beacon never goes to Volcano Terrains or Caves Terrains. That would be good especially if the towers in the Monkey Teams cannot deal with camos efficiently. *Note that it generally is a good idea to reserve a few pieces of land that are not ZOMG/DDT/MOAB Pack/BFB Pack, particularly if the Monkey Teams is not a good combination. *Try the best way possible to avoid Terrains where one of the Monkey Teams members are restricted. Especially bear in mind to avoid tracks where Ninjas are restricted, because they are generally the best all-round-popping tower. The same applies to if the main MOAB-class-popping tower is restricted, such as the case if going to a Mountains Terrain when the active Monkey Teams is Dartling and Glue (which would obviously be not applicable for Glue to defend against MOAB-class as Dartlings are restricted.) Specific Monkey Teams strategies Dartling and Glue by Qwertyxp2000 the second A good time to play these two combos is in Bloon Beacons that have neither tower banned (so avoid Desert Terrains, Mountains Terrains, Snow Terrains, and High Desert Terrains). Place Dartlings along the best straight-lined part of the track. Place Glue Gunners near the track and target to Strong, Close, or Last. Get a few 1/0 Dartlings on the best spots possible. Upgrade the best Dartlings to Powerful Darts and then to Faster Barrel Spin and then to Laser Cannon. Get many more 1/0 Dartlings when MOAB-class appear. Use Corrosive Glue to take down Lead Bloons or get a Depleted Bloontonium Dartling or use pineapples to destroy the lead layers. If there are Camo Leads, use the Anti-Camo Dust ability or upgrade the Dartling most frequently hitting the leads to Depleted Bloontonium or also use pineapples. Aim specifically at the MOAB-class if there are MOAB-class. Be sure to get at least one Laser Cannon by then. Tested and works for up to BFB tiles. Try playing Replay Tracks to find the best track for this strategy. Dartlingglue1.png|Some Dartlings Dartlingglue2.png|Laser Cannon on the best spot Dartlingglue3.png|Many Dartlings at even the "worst" track named "Butterfly" Bomb, Glue, and Ice by Qwertyxp2000 the second Avoid playing tracks with Camo Assaults as well as avoiding tracks that restrict Bomb Shooters (so avoid water-based terrains). Use Bomb Shooters as the main bloon-popping power, because they will be the most reliable at hitting Fast Bloons when upgraded to Missile Launcher. Also be sure to have the Monkey Knowledge Pack of faster projectile speed for the Bomb Shooter, because that will be very helpful at hitting Fast Bloons reliably. Road Spike at the end any Camo Bloons that manage to pass through the defenses. Pineapple any Camo Leads or use Anti-Camo Dust ability. Try to get 0/2 Village as soon as possible to avoid having to always have the hassle of getting unreliable camo detection, particularly once MOABs and above come. Get some Glue Gunners and Ice Monkeys to slow the bloons down, but avoid putting Ice Monkeys too close to Bomb Shooters because that would lower the strength of Frag Bombs. Tested and works up to BFB tiles. For DDT tiles, upgrade the Village to 2/3 as soon as possible, after getting enough normal MOAB defense. Try playing Replay Tracks to find the best track for this strategy. Monkeyteamsbombglueice.png|Completing a BFB tile. mountain-bombglueice.png|Completing a Hard DDT+ZOMG tile Bomb and Wizard by Qwertyxp2000 the second Avoid playing tracks that restrict Bomb Shooters or Monkey Apprentices (Wizards). So don't play Jungle Terrain, River Terrain, or Lake Terrain. Start off with a 2/0, 2/1, or 2/2 Wizard. Spam in more and more Wizards in the early-game. Get a 2/1 Village to support the Wizards. Get MOAB Maulers before MOABs appear. Also attempt to get a 4/2 Bomb to support the Wizards when MOAB children get too tense. This strategy has been tested on ZOMG tiles and has been confirmed to work there, at least in a Medium Difficulty ZOMG. Monkeyteams-wizardbomb.png|Completing a ZOMG tile soon. Just add more MOAB Maulers. Dart Monkey and Spike Factory by Tetraphosphate Avoid playing Hill, Snow, and Desert Terrain tracks, as they restrict either Dart Monkeys or Spike Factories. However this combo should be able to take down everything else (except perhaps closely packed MOABs) Place a 4/0 Dart Monkey set to "last" at the end of a long, straight section of the track, and a Spike Factory and 2/3 Dart Monkey near the centre of the track. The Juggernauts will be the main popping power, as they can damage every bloon type (including camo and lead), and the Spike Factory and Triple Darts will be the backup, if bloons slip past. Place several 1/3 (2/3 for DDTs) Spike Factories to deal with MOABs, and 3/2 ones for everything that comes out of them. It is a good idea to place them far from the start (behind the Juggernauts) so that smaller bloons won't use up all the spikes. The Ceramics spawned from MOABs will also use them up, so either place some more Juggernauts or more 1/3 Spike Factories (MOAB-SHREDRs). Monkey-Teams-Dart-Monkey-Spike-Factory.png|The MOABs will soon be shredded by the Spike Factories. Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Aces, and Glue Gunners by Tetraphosphate Don't try this on water tiles as Ninjas are restricted. Start with a Ninja Monkey, and a 2/0 Glue Gunner (with "strong" targetting) to pop early Leads. Get two 3/1 Ninjas, then save up for a 0/3 Ninja Monkey (Flash Bomb) as quickly as possible before any big lead/camo lead rushes arrive; you might have to sell some other towers (like the Glue) to get it in time. Place more 3/1 Ninjas, they will be your MOAB popping power. Once you have 5 or so, start upgrading them to 4/1 (or 4/2 if you wish). Aim to have at least 7 Bloonjitsus and 3/2 and 2/1 (one each) Glues by the time ZOMGs come out, and just continue adding monkeys as you earn money. *3/1 Ninjas can decimate MOABs and single BFBs quickly, and several 4/1 can take down a ZOMG. Only get x/2 (Distraction) on the Ninjas further from the start, as it would be a waste otherwise (MOABs can't be "distracted"). *Flash Bombs are great for Leads (and even Camo Leads!); Sabotage Supply Lines is also very useful. *2/x Glue Gunners can pop Lead, several 3/x pop Ceramics quickly, and 4/x (although expensive) can erase almost everything Ceramic and below. *Path 2 Glues aren't that useful as they don't pop bloons but are still quite expensive *I find Monkey Aces to not be that useful below tier 3 upgrades, so I usually spend my money elsewhere. However Ground Zero is very useful. *Use 0/0 Monkey Villages to lower the cost of upgrades, then upgrade them to 0/1, then 2/1 (only get x/2 if there will be D.D.T.s as Glue Gunners can't detect camo) tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ninja-ace-glue.png|Setup on round 1 tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ninja-ace-glue-2.png|Getting a Flash Bomb for the lead bloons tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ninja-ace-glue-3.png|Last round on a MOAB tile tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ninja-ace-glue-4.png|Bloonjitsus vs a ZOMG..... goodbye ZOMG. Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, and Spike Factory by Tetraphosphate I don't have any Ice Monkeys in my city so this strategy doesn't involve them (however you should still use them if you own some). *Start with a 2/1 Glue to deal with early leads, and a 1/0 Spike Factory (1/1 if you have enough starting cash). *Get 1-2 more Spike Factories, if there are large rushes. *Upgrade the first Spike Factory to 2/x as soon as possible. *Use 2/3 Spike Factories to take down MOABs, with 3/2 Glues next to them for the Ceramics. *It is a good idea to place a 3/2 Spike Factory at the end of the track, in case bloons slip past. *Don't use 2/x Glues on Regrow or Camo Regrow tiles... the bloons will regrow faster than the glue can pop them. Place more Spike Factories instead. However 3/x Glues can dissolve them easily. *I was able to beat ZOMGs using this strategy (although I don't have a screenshot of it). Tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ice-glue-spike-2.PNG|Setup on round 1 Tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ice-glue-spike-3.PNG|Round 12 on the same tile Tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ice-glue-spike-4.PNG|Dissolving some Lead Bloons Tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ice-glue-spike-5.PNG|Shredding some MOABs from a popped BFB tetraphosphate-monkey-teams-strategy-ice-glue-spike.png|Completing a MOAB tile Category:Strategies